New Mutant Time
by CrazyGeekT
Summary: My First FanFic, I do not own X-men and such. I only own the Characters and Story I have created, enjoy


_**Draft one**_

The three remaining mutants; Ricky, Victoria and James sat silently in the truck. The sound of the diesel engine running in the background and the ground beneath the truck's wheels crunching barely filling the void of noise which would otherwise leave the large vehicle silent, a strong smell of smoke and the feeling of dread floated around the three like a cloud of despair.

Ricky had always preferred quiet times, savouring the times where little noise would invade his ears and he could hear his thoughts, as well as the thoughts of others, with greater clarity than he could with a constant bombardment of noises which most people had grown accustom to. After scanning the thoughts of the other members of the group he discovered he wasn't the only one who preferred the quieter setting of the truck ride. In fact, in comparison with recent events the others saw this as a short break, which they all cherished.

Victoria was the first to speak. She cleared her throat quietly, not wanting to disrupt the silence too abruptly. "Guys... I know it's been hard these last couple of days, this event has torn the world apart, nobody is going to tell you any different, but we have a chance to end it, here and now" Her voice was soft yet firm, she took on her role as the group's leader as if she was born into it, when in fact she had only been in the role a short while. The other two looked up from the floor to meet her face, most of which had a scratch or bruise on it, much like their own. "We all know what we have to do...stop Domino by any means necessary. Now I know he has a more developed ability than any of us here, but we have the upper-hand... we have the numbers". James' face shifted from that of dread to one of pain and anger at the mention of the name Domino, the image of his sister's charred corpse in his arms flashed into his mind, causing him to physically flinch. "I'm going to make him feel every bit of pain he has caused, He will pay for what he has done" James said with the anger in his voice mirroring the anger inside of him.

The truck was now closing in on Warwick City, the last known location of Domino. The city was covered in rubble of buildings destroyed, corpses of people killed, and the flames of Dominos power, the truck slowed to a stop just past a book store.

Just outside the store, with all of the rubble and destroyed cars, a single thing stood out from the rest, it was the body of a little girl slumped against the wall; her flowery pink dress was covered in burn marks, dust and dirt, much like what was left of her skin; Her hair undone from its pony tail and covering her face. Next to her was a small teddy bear with not a single burn on it, her small hand still grasping lightly onto its paw. As the three stepped out from the back of the truck slowly, their combat suits shining the light. The crimson light of the dying flames cascaded shadows over the walls of the buildings. "Oh my god..." Ricky said, his voice quivering like a leaf in the wind.

The three walked down the street in a triangle formation, Victoria at the front, James at her left and Ricky at her right, all three of them scanning their chaotic surroundings for any sign of life. The sky now starting to darken with the lowering of the sun, started to show crimson tints to it, the resulting colours were scarily similar to that of blood. All of the group were on edge that Domino could be anywhere in the flames. Victoria cast her arm outwards and flicked her wrist in one swift movement, metal began to rip from cars, lampposts and fire hydrants and float through the air towards her hand and began to shift and jar into small blade like shapes before then floating around her hand, which she held in front of her, cautiously watching the roads and buildings as they continued to walk down the street. The sound of the truck driving away faded into silence.

"Ricky. Scan for Domino, see if he's near" Victoria said in a strong voice, glancing over her shoulder at him as she did. Ricky nodded his head at Victoria before she turned her head back around and began looking ahead again; he activated his ability and began to search for Domino's thoughts, so he could locate him if he was nearby. He listened for any thoughts that might be Domino's, at first he heard nothing, he listened solidly for any thoughts for five minutes before he heard a thought. A voice. It was a faint whisper in the silence but it was defiantly there, Ricky strained his mind trying to refine the voice more, to a more audible level for him. "Wait. Stop. He's closer now; I can hear his thoughts..." Ricky stated to the other two members with a quieter-than-usual voice, scared that Domino may hear him. Ricky slowed his walking down before coming to a stop in the middle of the street, the fires dying now and the light of day almost gone.

Victoria and James stopped and looked back to Ricky, who was stood still with his head at a slight angle, looking as if he was trying to hear something far away. "How close? Does he know were here yet?" Victoria asked, concern filling her voice and covering her face like the numerous scratches and bruises from previous battles. "I hope not, I want to give Domino the scare of his life" James said under his breath, his voice rasping in anger and anticipation. James' fist were clenched and ice had formed around them because of his ability, the ice was thick yet shifted with him like it was a second skin and glistened in the dying light.

"No, he doesn't know were here... yet" Ricky said to the other two, his eyes meeting there's for a split second to express his desire to get to Domino. "Good... let's find him and end this" Victoria said to Ricky and James, anger showing on her face. The metallic blades still span near her arm which was now by her side, the metal pieces floated on the opposite side of her arm to her body, glinting as they caught the light, adding a strange beauty to them. "Let's do this" James said, punching his palm with his fist, both covered in ice, starting to speed-walk down the street closely followed by Victoria and Ricky, All of them eager to end the suffering.

By Thomas Hall


End file.
